Tak Ingin Terlambat
by qunnyv19
Summary: /"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan wajah pucat, dan Sakura menoleh kepadanya. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" Sasuke tersenyum, dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya di kanan-kiri pipi Sakura. Sakura tertegun. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya, mata onyxnya menyiratkan sinar yang sangat serius. Sakura terkejut dan segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya./ RnR? ;)


**TAK INGIN TERLAMBAT**

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan wajah pucat, dan Sakura menoleh kepadanya. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" Sasuke tersenyum, dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya di kanan-kiri pipi Sakura. Sakura tertegun. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya, mata onyxnya menyiratkan sinar yang sangat serius. Sakura terkejut dan segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto by **M**asashi **K**ishimoto  
**T**ak **I**ngin **T**erlambat by _qunnyv19  
**created: 03.04.2013  
**__**published: 03.04.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**asuke **U**., **S**akura **H**., & **I**tachi **U**.

**R**ated: **T**  
**G**enre: **R**omance & **A**ngst

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s), SasuSaku slight ItaSaku/ ItaSaku slight SasuSaku.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Angin berhembus kencang sore ini, tetapi tidak menghalangi seorang Haruno dan seorang Uchiha untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat.

Tempat tinggal Uchiha yang lainnya.

Si gadis Haruno— tepatnya Haruno Sakura— menggenggam tangan seorang Uchiha yang berada di sebelah kanannya dengan erat. Seolah takut kehilangan.

Sang Uchiha tersenyum menenangkan kepada Sakura, dan membelai rambut _pink_ Sakura.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama tidak ke tempat ini— dan dia merasa bersalah karena sudah lama tidak menjenguk Uchiha yang satu lagi.

Tangan Sakura yang satu lagi— tangan kirinya— memegang suatu foto yang sudah lusuh, lecek, dan kotor karena sudah lama.

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Mereka sudah lama berjalan, tetapi belum sampai. Memang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat mereka pergi tadi.

Sambil berjalan, Sakura teringat pertama kali dia mengenal dengan kedua bersaudara Uchiha..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tahun ajaran baru. Tidak ada yang tidak lebih membuat semangat jika bukan satu kelas dengan sahabat, kekasih, atau mengetahui murid baru yang akan bergabung di Konoha High School, sekolah di mana Haruno Sakura berada._

_Mata _emerald_nya menyusuri kolom daftar anak murid yang akan satu kelas dengannya satu tahun ini, kelas dua. Dua SMA, tepatnya. _

_Akimichi Choji. Sakura kenal dia, dia teman satu kelas Sakura dulu._

_Lalu yang lainnya, yang Sakura tidak terlalu kenal tetapi dari tahun lalu sudah bersekolah, Sakura lewati. Lalu ada juga Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu dan pendiam dengan rambut berwarna indigo lurus, dan parasnya yang cantik._

_Lalu Nara Shikamaru, si rambut nanas yang malasnya minta ampun. Kadang Sakura gregetan sendiri jika melihat cowok itu berdiri saja seperti tidak mampu menopang lututnya sendiri._

_Terus.. sampai akhirnya ke satu nama._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sakura memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan murid lain selain Hinata dan Ino, tetapi Sakura tahu nama-nama anak seangkatannya._

_Dan dia tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke._

_Mungkin anak baru? Oh, entahlah. Sakura tidak tahu itu._

_Lalu Sakura menyusuri kolom daftar itu lagi, dan tak jauh dari nama Uchiha Sasuke, terdapat Uzumaki Naruto, penggemar ramen._

"_Sakura!" _

"_Ha!"_

_Sakura kaget, dan spontan berteriak dan menoleh ke belakang. Ino! Gadis itu memang suka sekali mengagetkan Sakura dari belakang, dan Sakura orangnya gampang sekali terkejut. Sakura mendengus._

"_Maaf, hehe. Aku mau memberitahumu, kita sekelas, babe!"_

"_Menjijikkan, Ino. Aku masih normal!"_

"_Hehe." Ino nyengir, lalu dia melanjutkan, "habis aku takut tidak sekelas denganmu dan Hinata. Ke mana anak itu? Aku belum melihatnya. Oh, sudahlah. Hei, kau sudah mendengar kabar anak baru?"_

"_Kabar anak baru?"_

_Ino mengangguk antusias. "Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, tepatnya."_

_Oh, nama yang baru saja Sakura baca tadi?_

"_Dia bersamaan dengan kakaknya lho, pindah ke sekolah ini. Nama kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, kelas tiga, Sakura. Tidak mau mengincar satu? Katanya tampan lho, keduanya."_

_Jiwa gosip Ino muncul lagi._

_Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga kepada Ino._

"_Kau yang mau mengincar satu ya, Ino? Kau saja, sana. Aku tidak tertarik." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah menampar angin._

"_Tampan lho, tampaaaan! Aku belum pernah melihatnya, sih, tapi katanya lebih tampan dari Chouji ..."_

_Sakura memukul kepala Ino._

"_Aduh! Sakit, Sakura!"_

"_Kalau lebih tampan dari Chouji sih, _standard_, dong."_

_Ino nyengir lagi._

"_Tidak, ah. Lagian, aku kan sudah punya Sai. Dia mau ke rumahku siang ini. Kyaa! Senangnya aku."_

_Sakura mengangkat bahu. Merasa tidak terlalu penting dengan curhatan Ino tentang Sai yang mau ke rumahnya siang ini._

_Dia penasaran dengan kedua bersaudara Uchiha._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura?" panggilan sang Uchiha menginterupsi lamunan Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah kanan, di mana sepasang mata menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dan kemudian, dijawabnya— "mengenang sesuatu."

Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempat Uchiha yang satu lagi, dan Sakura tidak mau cepat-cepat sampai, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah rindu.

Tapi terasa berat.

Kadang hatinya menolak, tetapi dia juga rindu.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Tegang, eh? Tidak apa. Aku yakin dia bisa mengerti. Bukannya dia yang meminta?"

Sakura tersenyum. Mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang mulai bimbang. Tidak, tidak boleh bimbang. Tidak boleh seperti ini.

Berjalan lagi, dan Sakura mengingat lagi, pertama kalinya dia berinteraksi dengan kedua bersaudara Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu minggu sudah lewat semenjak tahun ajaran baru dimulai, dan Sakura sudah mengenal rupa kedua bersaudara Uchiha._

_Tidak berbeda jauh. Bedanya, rambut si adik berwarna _raven _pendek, dan rambut si kakak berwarna hitam panjang diikat _ponytail_. Lalu, mata si adik berwarna _onyx_ dan mata si kakak berwarna abu-abu gelap. Eh, dia mengingat se_detail_ itu, ya?_

_Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Sasuke_— _Sakura sudah bisa untuk terbiasa menyebutnya Sasuke dibandingkan 'si adik'_— _agak pendiam di kelas namun sudah terlihat bahwa dia cerdas. Kalau Itachi_— _Sakura tidak begitu tahu. Dengan teman seangkatan saja tidak terlalu banyak yang akrab, bagaimana dengan kakak kelas?_

_Tapi kemudian Sakura bisa mengenal keduanya lebih dekat, walaupun hanya interaksi yang sedikit._

_Suatu hari sepulang sekolah, Sakura tidak bisa pulang lebih dulu karena dia sedang dipanggil oleh Kakashi _sensei_, dan Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko karena tidak memenuhi panggilan si guru berpenutup wajah tersebut._

_Tidak banyak tugas, Sakura hanya disuruh ikut andil dalam membuat mading sekolah bulan ini. Sakura menyetujui, dan keluar dari ruang guru. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan kedua bersaudara Uchiha._

_Sepertinya keduanya sedang berdebat._

"—_tidak, Sasuke. Pulang sekarang juga! Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri, tugasmu kan bisa dikerjakan nanti_—_"_

"_Itachi, aku tidak mau dicap sebagai anak baru berandalan. Aku tadi dipanggil Kakashi _sensei_, dan aku harus menurutinya. Tinggal tunggu sebentar lagi dan mungkin urusannya dengan tamunya akan selesai_—_"_

"_Bisa saja dia lupa dengan panggilannya untukmu, kan? Mungkin dia dan tamunya benar-benar penting dan bisa berjam-jam ke depan. Ayo, pulang!"_

"_Tidak_—_"_

"_Hei, hei," Sakura memotong percakapan mereka berdua, merasa tidak tahan karena penyebab mereka berdua berdebat karena dirinya. Bukan sepenuhnya salah dia, sih. Dia juga dipanggil oleh Kakashi _sensei_, kan?_

_Kedua kepala menoleh serempak. Sakura memuji kekompakan mereka berdua dalam hati, lalu berdehem untuk berbicara lagi._

"_Eh_— _maaf, tidak bermaksud_— _ehm, tadi aku tamu Kakashi _sensei_, dan aku sudah selesai dengannya, kok. Sasuke, kau bisa masuk kalau kau memang dipanggil olehnya."_

_Sasuke menyeringai puas kepada Itachi, dan dibalas dengusan oleh si kakak._

"_Terima kasih, ehm_— _Sakura, kan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura, yang dibalas anggukan. Itachi yang merasa dicuekin sekarang, segera mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura._

"_Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke," ujarnya, menunggu balasan tangan dari Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis dan segera membalas uluran tangan Itachi._

"_Haruno Sakura, satu kelas dengan adikmu."_

_Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar karena sudah masuk ke ruang guru. Itachi mendengus lagi karena betapa-tidak-sopan-adiknya-tidak-pamit-kepadanya-d ulu._

"_Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu," keduanya berujar bersamaan, lalu tertawa._

_Dan mereka mengobrol bermenit-menit sebelum Sasuke keluar, dan mengajak Itachi untuk pulang. Itachi tersenyum singkat kepada Sakura, dan melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kepada Sakura._

_Tapi Sakura melambaikan kedua tangannya untuk mereka berdua._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sampai, Sakura."

"Eh?"

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan menyadari bahwa perkataan pria di sampingnya ini benar. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan empat bulan yang lalu— terakhir kali Sakura mengunjungi tempat ini dan menjenguk Uchiha yang satu lagi, yang tepat berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Sakura gelisah, tetapi tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh pria yang notabene adalah saudara dari yang berada di hadapan Sakura sekarang.

Sakura maju lagi, lebih mendekat, dan mulai berbicara..

"Apa kabarmu, Uchiha tampan?"

Pria di sebelah Sakura mendelik. "Jadi aku tidak tampan?"

"Kau juga tampan," sahut Sakura singkat, lalu menoleh ke hadapannya lagi, dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini. Aku dan dia—" Sakura menunjuk pria di sebelah kanannya, "—sibuk mengurusi pernikahan kami."

Merasa tidak akan mendapat balasan, Sakura melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ternyata Sasuke dipanggil oleh Kakashi dengan keperluan yang sama, yaitu ikut andil dalam membuat mading sekolah bulan ini. Bedanya, Sasuke di bidang dokumentasi, sementara Sakura di bidang berita utama._

_Mereka jadi sering ngobrol sembari bekerja. Kadang-kadang, Ino menggoda Sakura, "hey, Sakura, katanya tidak mau embat salah satu, eh diembat juga, ya?"_

_Yang tidak ditanggapi apa-apa oleh Sakura._

_Bahkan terkadang Sakura berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha karena tugas mading tersebut, atau _partner _Sakura yang lain yang ke rumah Sakura._

_Di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura juga bertemu Itachi yang jarang ditemuinya saat di sekolah. Maklum, Itachi termasuk cowok populer di sekolahnya._

_Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang, bercanda, bermain_— _malah kadang jika benar-benar tidak ada apapun yang tidak bisa mereka kerjakan, mereka foto bersama. Ya, foto. Kadang Sakura dengan Itachi, kadang Sakura dengan Sasuke, atau bertiga dengan menggunakan _timer_ di kamera milik Sasuke tersebut. Sakura sempat bertanya kenapa Sasuke dan Itachi tidak mau foto bareng, tapi malah ditanggapi Itachi dengan, "aku bosan melihat wajahnya terus."_

_Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke cemberut._

_Sakura menjadi akrab dengan Itachi dan Sasuke, walaupun Sakura memang lebih banyak berbincang-bincang dengan Itachi, karena Sasuke orangnya tidak terlalu banyak omong._

_Itachi yang sebal melihat kelakuan adiknya, menanggapinya dengan "sok _cool_."_

_Sasuke cemberut lagi, dan Itachi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan sayang. "Bercanda, kok," katanya. Sakura tersenyum sendiri melihat keakraban mereka berdua di hadapannya._

_Ah, manisnya.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata _emerald_ Sakura berkaca-kaca, tetapi Sakura menahannya agar bulir-bulir bening tidak keluar dari kedua matanya. Sang calon suami, membelai-belai rambut _pink _Sakura, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Mau pulang saja?" tanya si pria dengan lembut, menatap sepasang mata _emerald _di sebelahnya. Tetapi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Tidak, aku masih mau berbicara dengannya dulu," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyesal karena mengenalmu. Mengenal saudaramu juga. Mengenal keluargamu. Mengenal seluruh tentangmu. Mengenal bagaimana caramu berjalan, tersenyum, makan, tertawa.."

Sakura tertawa hambar. Tidak memperdulikan bahwa ucapannya tidak akan ditanggapi oleh yang dimaksudkan diajak bicara.

"Aku senang, karena kau tidak berusaha memaksakan perasaanku. Asal kau tahu, walaupun aku mencintai dia—" Sakura menunjuk pria di sebelahnya yang sedang nyengir, "—aku juga mencintaimu, walaupun tidak sebesar aku mencintai dia."

Sakura menghela napas.

"Seandainya aku tahu, seandainya aku tahu.." sesal Sakura, tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan, "tapi penyesalan memang datang terlambat, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Proyek mading sekolah memang sudah selesai, tetapi tidak membuat Sakura untuk berhenti mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha. Bahkan tidak jarang Sakura bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Itachi dan Sasuke, dan menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan hangat._

_Sakura tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya._

_Yamanaka Ino_— _si gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu, juga semakin sering menggoda Sakura karena mengetahui Sakura sering berkunjung ke rumah Itachi dan Sasuke. Sementara Hinata, sahabatnya yang satu lagi, hanya senyam-senyum mengetahui kenyataan itu._

_Oh, kadang kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu yang mengunjungi rumah Sakura, dan Sakura tidak merasa keberatan. Toh, jarak kedua rumah mereka memang tidak begitu jauh, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga, sih._

_Yah, sedang-sedang saja, lah._

_Sakura senang karena dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak hanya suka karena kedatangan mereka, tetapi juga suka karena salah satu di antara mereka berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti tanpa beban._

_Walaupun Sakura menangis karena salah satu di antara mereka dekat dengan perempuan lain, tetapi Sakura berusaha tidak menampilkan perasaannya di hadapan mereka._

_Sakura ingin agar perasaannya terbalas. Tapi dia tidak ingin egois, kan?_

_Sakura ceria-ceria saja di hadapan mereka, sampai suatu hari diadakan _study tour_ untuk angkatan Sakura, dan murid-murid penghuni kelas yang sama dengan Sakura_— _yang paling heboh_— _berteriak-teriak di _bus _yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan. Sakura pusing sendiri dengan kelakuan mereka, dan sepertinya Sasuke juga begitu._

_Karena kebisingan itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur selama perjalanan. Tapi sepertinya mustahil karena betapa berisiknya anak-anak itu, apalagi Naruto. _

_Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura ingin tidur, segera duduk di sebelah Sakura._

"_Mau tidur, ya?"_

_Sakura mengangguk. Tapi dia menguap juga, mengingat bahwa dia hanya tidur empat jam untuk _study tour _ini. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan mengacak-acak rambut _pink _Sakura._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke nyengir._

"_Mau kunyanyikan lagu saja?"_

"_Memangnya kau bisa bernyanyi, Sasuke?"_

"_Bisa, dong."_

"_Coba nyanyikan."_

"_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cry, and the days feel like years when I'm alone.. and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side.."_

_Suara Sasuke yang menenangkan dan lumayan merdu membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menyadari tak ada protes dari gadis di sebelahnya, Sasuke bernyanyi lagi._

"_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.. when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.. when you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day.."_

_Sasuke mengambil napas sebentar._

"_And make it okay.. I miss you.."_

_Sakura merengut menyadari bahwa Sasuke menghentikan nyanyiannya, dan berbicara tanpa membuka matanya. "Lanjutkan, Sasukeeee!"_

_Sasuke tersenyum._

"_I've never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you.. and the clothes you left they lie on my floor, and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do.."_

_Sasuke mengambil napas lagi._

"_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.. when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.. and when you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day.. and make it okay.. I miss you.."_

"_Bagus, kan?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, tetapi Sakura tidak menjawab. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sakura. Tertidur._

_Tapi Sasuke melanjutkan nyanyiannya._

"_We were made for each other, out here forever, I know we were, yeah. All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I give my heart and soul, I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me.. yeah.."_

_Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa seisi _bus _hening untuk mendengar nyanyiannya, dan para penghuni _bus _berbisik-bisik seru karena kepala Sakura yang bersender di bahu Sasuke._

"_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.. when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.. when you're gone, the words I need to hear will always get me through the day, and make it okay.. I miss you.."_

_Sasuke berhenti bernyanyi dan menyadari bahwa sekelilingnya sudah menjadi atmosfer aneh. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan _bus_, dan kemudian terdengar teriakan_—

"_CIEEEEEEEEE SASUKEEEEEEEE SAMA SAKUURRAAAAAA," teriakan itu bising sekali, lebih bising dari yang tadi. Sementara yang tidak ikut berteriak, bertepuk tangan meriah, bahkan kadang meloncat-loncat. Sang sopir yang mengendalikan _bus _menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal._

_Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia dan Sakura menjadi bahan tontonan, segera melotot pada satu persatu anak yang daritadi meneriakinya dan bertepuk tangan._

"_Kalian tidak ada kerjaan, ya?"_

"_Tahan amarahmu sebentar, Sasuke Uchiha, senyum dong! Yeah.. _cheese_!"_

_Dan foto mereka berdua diambil oleh makhluk berambut pirang dan jabrik seperti duren dengan cengiran menyebalkan di wajahnya._

"_NARUTO!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang calon suami— Uchiha— menyadari bahwa gadis di sebelahnya sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening lewat sepasang mata _emerald_nya.

"Jangan menangis, dong! Sakura, kau gadis tegar, kita sudah memutuskan ini, dan kuyakin _dia_ menyetujui hal ini. Kau tidak mau membatalkan pernikahan kita, kan?"

Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak! Tidak ada pembatalan pernikahan!"

Mata Sakura tetap terpaku di hadapannya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"Tapi, kau tidak terlambat, kok," Sakura berkata lagi kepada_nya_, berlutut di hadapan_nya_, dan menggenggam lebih erat lagi tangan sang calon suami. Uchiha—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa fotonya sedang tidur di bahu Sasuke diambil saat _study tour_. Sasuke mengancam siapapun yang memberitahu Sakura akan segera ditonjok olehnya, walaupun entah kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah menyuruh Naruto agar menghapus foto tersebut dari kameranya._

_Berbulan-bulan berlalu, sekarang sudah memasuki akhir-akhir semester genap, dan Sakura semakin sering mengucapkan 'semangat' kepada Itachi di sekolah ataupun di rumah keduanya, mengingat Itachi sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi akan lulus._

_Ino, yang sedang ngumpul di kelas pada suatu hari, dengan iseng nyeletuk, "kenapa kita tidak foto bersama sebelum naik kelas dan berpisah lagi kelasnya?"_

_Ide bagus, sebenarnya. Masalahnya, siapa yang mau rela untuk memfotoi mereka semua?_

_Dengan bujukan-setengah-memaksa oleh Sasuke, maka Itachi bersedia untuk mengambil foto mereka. Dan mereka bergaya sebagus-bagusnya mereka._

_Satu bulan sebelum Ujian Nasional penentu kelulusan, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura di koridor kosong saat pulang sekolah._

"_Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan wajah pucat, dan Sakura menoleh kepadanya._

"_Ada apa, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke tersenyum, dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya di kanan-kiri pipi Sakura. Sakura tertegun._

"_Aku mencintaimu," katanya, mata _onyx_nya menyiratkan sinar yang sangat serius. Sakura terkejut dan segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya._

"_Sasuke_— _ma_— _maaf_— _tapi aku_—_"_

"_Sstt," Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, "aku sudah tahu, Sakura. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau sudah menjadi kekasih Itachi. Aku memang membiarkannya untuk mengungkapkannya duluan_—_"_

"_Mengapa_—_"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau mencintainya, Sakura. Aku hanya tak ingin terlambat."_

"_Terlambat untuk apa, Sasuke? Terlambat apa?"_

_Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan penasaran yang luar biasa. Dan kini Sakura mengerti apa arti terlambat tersebut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Itachi. Kini Sakura membiarkan air mata menetes-netes dari matanya, lalu menatap fotonya bersama teman-temannya yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Di sana ada Sakura sendiri, yang berdiri di bagian kiri yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata dan Ino. Lalu ada juga Naruto yang sangat narsis berdiri di tengah-tengah, diikuti Shikamaru di sebelah kanannya dan Choji di sebelah kirinya. Ada Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Ino dan Sai. Ada juga beberapa nama lain yang sekarang Sakura sendiri lupa karena berapa tahun lamanya dia sudah meninggalkan jejak sebagai murid SMA.

Itachi kini ikut berlutut di hadapan makam adiknya, Sasuke, dan membelai-belai betu nisan adiknya tersebut.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa adiknya juga memendam perasaan pada gadis bersurai _pink _di sebelahnya jika di saat-saat terakhir Sasuke tidak memanggil namanya sebagai orang terakhir yang melihat dia hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura menangis histeris di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit tersebut. Ino, Hinata dan Itachi berusaha menenangkannya, sepertinya gagal. Sakura menangis karena sedih, kecewa, menyesal, khawatir, dan banyak lagi perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkannya._

_Sakura memandang Itachi dengan nanar._

"_Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku, Itachi?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku bahwa dia mempunyai penyakit seperti itu?! LEUKEMIA! BAHAYA, ITACHI! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU AKU? MENGAPA!?" Sakura berteriak-teriak di lorong Rumah Sakit tanpa peduli bahwa teriakannya akan mengacau di Rumah Sakit tersebut._

_Ino dan Hinata masing-masing memegang bahu Sakura di bagian kanan dan kiri, menahan agar Sakura tidak maju menonjok Itachi sekarang juga._

"_Sakura, maafkan aku kalau aku merahasiakan ini darimu, tapi ini permintaan Sasuke, Sakura! Dia meminta agar penyakitnya dirahasiakan. Dia tidak mau penyakitnya tersebar di sekolah. Kau tahu kenapa kami pindah sekolah dari sekolah yang lama? Itu karena seluruh warga sekolah sudah tahu Sasuke mempunyai leukemia! Sasuke tidak suka dikasihani, diberi pandangan khawatir dan penuh rasa sedih. Dia tidak mau, Sakura. Dia tidak mau dia terlihat lemah.."_

_Perlahan-lahan Sakura menelan rasa marahnya kepada Itachi, lalu melepaskan pegangan Ino dan Hinata di bahunya, dan memeluk Itachi dengan erat._

"_Maaf, aku sudah marah-marah denganmu.. maaf sekali.. maaf_— _aku_— _aku hanya menyesal karena tidak tahu_— _seandainya aku tahu_—_"_

_Tapi perkataan Sakura terputus karena seorang perawat muncul dari kamar Rumah Sakit yang dihuni Sasuke._

"_Uchiha Itachi?" panggilnya, memandangi mereka berempat satu persatu dan akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa yang pria sendiri itu adalah Uchiha Itachi._

"_Saya, suster?"_

"_Ya. Tolong masuk sebentar, Tuan. Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan bertemu denganmu."_

_Tanpa aba-aba, Itachi langsung masuk menemui adiknya, dan sangat terkejut melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sangat lemah, kurus dan pucat._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Itachi," Sasuke tersenyum, mengenggam tangan kakaknya._

"_Aku meminta satu hal padamu... sebelum aku sudah tiada..."_

"_Jangan katakan hal itu, Sasuke!"_

"_Tidak, Itachi. Aku serius," kata Sasuke dengan lemah, tetapi berusaha untuk bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi kepada Itachi._

"_Aku ingin kau menjaga dia."_

_Lima kata dan Itachi tahu maksudnya, tetapi dia tidak tahu motif apa yang membuat adiknya meminta permintaan seperti itu._

"_Jaga dia," ulang Sasuke lebih singkat, dan dia semakin lemah. "Aku juga mencintainya, asal kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengecewakan aku dan dia…"_

_Garis-garis penanda detak jantung Sasuke semakin lemah, bunyinya semakin mencemaskan Itachi. Berulang kali Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu ke alat penanda detak jantung itu, dan terus menerus seperti itu._

"_Aku berjanji akan menjaga dia, Sasuke," dan Itachi tidak tahu bahwa itu kata-kata terakhir yang bisa didengar langsung oleh Sasuke._

"_Sasuke?" Itachi cemas, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke?" ulangnya lagi, dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa garis penanda detak jantung tersebut sudah menjadi garis lurus panjang dan berbunyi piiiip panjang._

"_SASUKEEEEE!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, Sasuke," Sakura kini mengelus batu nisan tersebut, dan melanjutkan, "Itachi melaksanakan perintah darimu, permintaanmu yang sudah dikabulkan olehnya. Dia menjagaku, dan aku yakin dia menjagaku dengan tulus. Ya kan, Itachi-kun?" Sakura menyenggol Itachi, dan Itachi mengangguk. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa sang calon suami matanyapun mulai digenangi air mata.

Angin bertiup kencang seperti saat Sakura dan Itachi berjalan menuju ke sini tadi, dan Sakura khawatir bahwa sebentar lagi terjadi hujan deras.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura-chan," kata Itachi, setelah akhirnya dapat menghapus air mata tanpa ketahuan sang calon istri. Sakura mengangguk, dan akhirnya mengatakan satu hal lagi sebelum dia berdiri dan pergi dari pemakaman tersebut.

"Baik-baik di sana, ya? Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Selamat tinggal! Doakan agar pernikahanku dan Itachi-kun berjalan dengan lancar ya, besok?"

Sakura berdiri, mengikuti Itachi yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu. Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

"_Aku tahu bahwa dia akan menjagamu dengan baik, Sakura."_

Samar-samar terdengar suara di sekitar sana.

Itu suara siapa? Entah.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Fic pertama di fandom Naruto karena biasanya berkeliaran di fandom Harry Potter. Sangat berterima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang mau membaca fic ini sampai habis, apalagi mereview.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
